Battle for the Books
by Mate-4-Life
Summary: Another Harry Potter Story. The main character is actually J.K Rowling, rather than a character, so sorry you couldn't search it under main character of the fanfiction. I can't really say anything, or else I'd give away the story. But Please read A/N's.


A/N: _**I am not - I repeat, NOT- saying that J.K Rowling is a witch! I adore J.K Rowling! She's my favourite writer and her mind is just superb, so don't please hate on this fanfiction. It's just an idea that got me thinking these characters are so unbelievably real to her and to us fans. If they had been real, how would JKR come across the story?**_

_**This isn't a one-shot, it was going to be, but it's not. But also it's not going to be LONG. It's going to be 2 or 3 short but sweet chapters, probably. Bear with me and I hope you enjoy it :) please review! :)**_

**It's entirely AU. And yeah, I know Neville isn't even headmaster, BUT he is a professor, so maybe one day... XD**

_**Harry Potter is not mine. I am not claiming it is, I am not making money from this. Now read the damn fanfiction XD**_

~~x.X.x~~

'I must do this sir! It's my only chance to survive in the muggle world! Of all the skills I possess, this is the only one which can allow me to survive there. Since I've been sent away from Hogwarts this is my _**only**_ option!'

'I'm afraid I just cannot allow this!' the wizard told the young woman stood in front of him 'I shall pay for you to continue living the way you do'

'I cannot even think to accept!' the woman insisted 'I wont accept! I will _**not**_ live on somebody else's wages, that is your money for you to spend.'

'I wish to spend it on your wellbeing'

'I wish you not too! You were the one to banish me from Hogwarts, I must banish myself to the world, once gone from Hogwarts it is not your responsibility to care for the students or teachers lives'

'you are not any other teacher, my dear'

'no I am a banished teacher. I am to live alone, that_** is**_ the point of banishment.'

'You will endanger our world as we know it. Think what could happen if the muggles found out about us!'

'this is the biggest story of our world, even the muggles ought to know about it! It's not as if the world is still like it, the students are a lot better behaved here now. Voldemort is gone and the most recognised things like the flying car have long since died or been destroyed. But yet it is not so old that the people are gone. _**You**_ can tell me everything.'

'have you not paused to think of their children's feelings?'

'their children will love the fame it'll give them in Hogwarts'

'Harry hated it, what makes you think his children will be any different?'

'They already have it anyway, it will just enhance it. Rose Weasley and James Potter love the attention and are great at helping the others.'

'I'm sorry I just cannot allow this!'

'tough!' the woman turned on her heals and stormed towards the door, her blonde hair sweeping out behind her. 'you may be the headmaster now but I'm _**banished **_remember?'

'Joanne I must insist! You'll be exiled from the magical world forever.' the young woman turned at the door, slightly teary now.

'then it's goodbye. It's the only way I can afford to live, I need to look after my own children. Goodbye Neville, thank you for the story'

Joanne rushed back to her room, the office where she had slept and worked in for years, apart from during the holidays where she would live in the muggle world. Of course, all her things were packed in boxes now, since her banishment. She was going to live full time in her muggle world and she already missed her wizarding life. Still writhing from her argument with Neville she pulled a piece of parchment from the top of one box. It was the last page of her story, she pulled out her quill too and began to scribble down words onto the end, breaking down as her tears fell onto the already smudged page.

Eventually she drew to the end of the story. Her make up was so smudged she looked like artwork in water. Dropping her quill to the desk she read through her work, crying yet more, and sent it via her owl to the nearest _**'muggle postbox'**_. There was no turning back now, she was indeed going to be exiled from the wizarding world. She should make the most of her time here before she left, she told herself suddenly and stopped everything to leave her office and join the hustle-bustle in the corridors.

She told some of the children to walk closer to the walls, so they wouldn't get in the way as much of the other students, however they scoffed at her and continued to walk as they had before.

Everybody knew that she was banished – though she hadn't done anything wrong, she had been in the same place too long, and Neville thought she should take her chance to move on. Giving up on hope in the corridors Joanne made her way towards the greenhouses to see if Professor Sprout needed any help today. The next few hours she spent pruning back a plant which had constantly attempted to eat her ears. Eventually she decided to move on from this too, and went for a walk down to the lake, to the edge of the forbidden forest and to the quidditch pitch, her quidditch skills were nothing like what she'd like them to be, but the thrill was a feeling she would always remember. She spent 5 hours straight in the air, although not always over the quidditch pitch as there were lessons. She only landed when she started to forget what the ground felt like and the blood had started to make her toes feel heavy. When she landed at last she had to lie on the grass for 5 minutes before heading back to her office for a cold night on the plain mattress on the floor because she had packed her sheets.

The next morning, the first thing that Joanne did was levitate her bags and leave Hogwarts forever. She didn't see anybody in the corridors or stop to say goodbye, but left back to her small flat, to be greeted by a muggle letter.


End file.
